


The day before

by TheShy1sOut



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShy1sOut/pseuds/TheShy1sOut
Summary: I just wanted to write about what would happen before Trolls World Tour that make Branch wants to confess to Poppy his feelings. I hope you'll enjoy it
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The day before

\- Poppy, what are you doing?

\- Emm... - Pink troll looked at little crepe flower in her hands. She looked really tired, especially when she stopped, trying to remind herself what she was doing.

\- I'm just fixing decorations, that's all. - Poppy shrugged, turning back to replace flowers on a tree.

\- Poppy - Branch tried not to sound too firmly, but he was really upset. He took a deep breath, starting with a much calmer tone: - You're exhausted. You shouldn't climb up on the ladder.

\- I'm fine - She said, tried to focus on her work. - It's my duty to make every single party perfect!

Queen smiled slightly, which made her look even more tired.

\- It is actually perfect - Branch said, putting his hand together in the 'explaining' gesture. - You don't have to fix those flowers.

\- But there were asymmetrical! - Poppy lifted up her arm with frustration. - Who made them?

\- Poppy, come here, please - The blue troll tried his best to get her down. She could fall in every single moment and he didn't want to be a witness of this.

\- Why are you so desperate to get me down? - Poppy finally looked at him, just sleepy and tired. She always wriggled her nose, when she was angry at him. It was no end cute, even if it meant nothing but trouble.

\- You were singing, dancing, and hugging the whole day and now you're fixing decorations on the party - Branch pointed out clearly. - You worry about everything and everyone but yourself. You just need to sleep.

Poppy groaned out, tilting her head back.

\- But I just love dancing, singing, hugging and fixing decorations at the party - She mumbled, closing her eyes. Branch was scared of she could fall asleep just right then, without any warning. He had to make up something quickly.

\- Well, if you love hugging - He opened his arms and smiled at her slightly. - You can take one if you climb down.

Poppy looked down at him and smiled warmly.

\- Okay then - She said and started climbing down carefully. She looked like she couldn't keep her balance so well, so Branch hopped to the labber and grabbed it tightly. He looked up at Poppy coming down slowly to him, wondered why she strained herself so much. If anything went her way, she had to resolve it instantly, no matter how weary she was. She just wanted so desperately to be a perfect queen and make everyone happy. Branch found it really damaged for her, but, on the other hand, it was also what loved in her the most: she took care of other's happiness more than her. And, no matter what, she could never give up on anyone.

When Poppy's foot finally touched the ground, she lost her balance a bit, so Branch caught her to not let her fall. She stood up straight, smiling at him, amused by this little fiasco.

\- Thanks - The pink troll giggled gently and threw her arms around his neck. Branch stopped, feeling a bit confused. He just forgot he promised her a hug. He chuckled and embraced her tenderly. He couldn't stop himself to enjoy every single hug he got from her. Poppy was really soft and nicely warm. Her hair always scented like vanilla, chocolate and strawberries. He didn't know how it was even possible to always smell like that. But it made him lose his thoughts for a second, just breathing in her perfumes and feeling her smooth hands on his back. For the half minute, he felt so safe and comfortable. He wished he could cuddle her longer. But he couldn't. They weren't a couple.

Branch pushed her away carefully and felt that Poppy was already weak and kinda got flabby. She opened her eyes only partly, smiling sleepily at him.

\- Maybe we could go dancing a little more? - Poppy asked calmly like it was an absolutely normal thing to do, being half-sleep.

\- No, Poppy - Branch tried to catch her attention, tilting his head a bit down to lock eye contact with her. He held her arms tightly making sure she didn't lose her balance again. - You're exhausted. I get you home.

Queen of trolls was just grinning at him mindlessly, blinking slowly and sleepily. Staring into his eye, she looked like she was processing what he had said. Then her smile slowly faded away. She rubbed her eye and her cheek.

\- Okay... - Poppy whispered, quoting to pretend that she wasn't tired. She yawned so loud and instinctively put her head on Branch's chest. He took off his hand from her arm and lifted them up, not knowing what to do. He found this situation so confusing.

\- Emm... Poppy? - He asked helplessly, but she didn't answer. She was just breathing calmly on his chest like she fell asleep right then. Branch giggled nervously.

\- Okay, c'mere - He said, lifting her head and taking her arm to lead her home. When he started walking with her carefully, trying to keep her straight, she put her head tiredly on his shoulder and embraced his arm tighter by both her hands. Branch felt as his cheeks turning into purple, but then he found it really cozy. It didn't feel unnatural, surprisingly. It felt delightful. He kept the direction to the Poppy's pod, taking a look on her face. She looked so peaceful and comfy. Her cheeks were sparkling slightly as always, a few strands of hair were falling from the crown on her blissful face. He moved gently one of them from her closed eyes and saw as the edge of her lips trembled a bit to form a little heart-warming smile. He could do nothing but adore her, sleeping on his arm. She looked just gorgeous when she was sleeping.

Branch started seriously wondering why they weren't a couple yet. They spent every day with each other, doing their duties like they were already joint. He took care of her a lot, didn't let her overwork or be overzealous, and she always knew what to say or do to calm him or make him having fun with others. They danced together, sang together, hugged each other every 'hug time', accepted each other moods and odd ways. Just like couples did. So maybe they were too busy to just stop and think about, they did too many things to just start another one. And it seemed ridiculous. Branch looked at Poppy's peaceful face, wondering if she even knew how important she was for him. How many things he could do for her.

How much he loved her.

He suddenly realized what it meant. If he wanted to be with her, he had to become a king sooner or later. And as much as she wanted to be by her side, he had never thought about himself as a king. It sounded just outrageous in so many ways. Like, come on, the gray grumpy troll from the bunker? Okay, he wasn't that grumpy and he wasn't gray at all... But would the trolls like him? Would his ruling them be likable? They all just loved Poppy, but how would they love him as much as her? He still wasn't that sociable, extrovert, and cheerful. He liked dancing, singing, and hugging like everyone, but he still preferred caring about safety in the village than anything else. He made a lot of traps, he took care so much about hygiene in the locals and restaurants, he visited the hospital very often to make sure that everything was okay, he taught kids how to be safe and survive in the forest, he fixed every single mechanical defect in the village, not only in the public installations but even in the trolls' pods, and he made a group of trolls who could protect the village if something attacked them without any warning, and.....

Branch blinked. He saw what he was thinking about and realized that it _was_ actually what kings usually did. Wasn't it? Was he already a king without any purpose? It sounded even more ridiculous than everything he had thought before. But it calmed him for some reason. Being a king suddenly wasn't that frightening. Branch looked at Poppy once again. She was still blissfully dreaming on his shoulder when they walked slowly to her pod. She was so close, he could kiss her cheek if he wanted. But he didn't. He smiled lovely, staring at her sparkling cheeks.

Branch couldn't look forward just to tell her how much he loved her.

When they finally arrived in the pink royal pod, Poppy slept really deeply. Branch took her up on his arms in the bride's way. Her head fell unconsciously on his chest and he felt her warm breath and touch of her cold nose. He held her tighter to make sure he couldn't drop her and then he threw up his hair, grabbing limb above them. He lifted them up and jumped onto the pink threshold. He kicked the door and went into the pod.

Branch knew where was Poppy's bedroom, he was there so often, almost every day. He laid Poppy carefully on her bed, trying to put her head on the pillow without waking her up. He took off her crown and blue scrunchie - she really didn't like sleep with them on her hair. He put that things on the bedside table and covered Poppy by her blanket. He hadn't switched on the light so it was so dark, but he still could see peace on her face and gentle smile on her lips. He felt as his lips were lifting up slowly, forming a big lovely smile on his face. He wanted to touch her last time for 'goodnight', like kissing her forehead or squeeze her hand slightly, but he stopped himself from doing that. He could wait till tomorrow. It would feel much more delightful if she let him do that knowingly. So he just whispered "Goodnight" to her and turned around to go out.

But then he heard her voice.

\- Branch? - Poppy mumbled quietly, turning to him sleepily in the bed. He saw her pink, bright eyes and gulped. Did he do something wrong?

\- Yes? - Branch asked shyly.

\- Thank you - Poppy beamed at him tiredly and sweetly, what made her look magically beautiful when the moonlight gently touched her sparking cheeks. Branch blinked, stopped for a sec, just being amazed by her glancing at him in that way. He felt his heartbeat quickened.

\- You're welcome - He answered finally, smiling widely and kinda dorky.

\- I just dunno what I would do without you sometimes - Poppy added, closing her eyes sleepily. She took a deep sigh and covered her cheek with the blanket.

\- Me too - Branch chuckled slightly, couldn't stop adoring her, especially when she smiled tenderly at his answer and whispered to him sweetly:

\- G'night, Branch.

He sighed long and blissfully. Her voice made his name sound so lovely and soft. He could hear her wishing him a good night every evening. He wished he could one day.

\- Good night, Queen Poppy.

He knew how much she loved being called a Queen. He knew she would smile hearing it and he just stood to stare at this little cute smile he wished could never fade away. He left the room feeling confident and hopeful, his heart was squeezed and warm and his face was filled by a big lovely smile.

Tomorrow will be the day.


End file.
